sarazanmaifandomcom-20200214-history
Article Layouts
__NOEDITSECTION__ = Page Navigation = Introduction The following guide applies with how articles should be layed on the Sarazanmai Wiki. * Infoboxes are used for expanding information on the wiki. * Some articles acquire templates on the page. * Some Episodes acquire galleries on the page. You can create the galleries and fill them with images from the episode. *When a new page is created, you need to add a Stub template and Navigation template to the top and bottom of the pages, as demonstrated below. Example: <--- At the top above everything else Content on page Episode 1 Content on page <--- At the bottom below everything else * If you want headings to look tidy, then you can hide the edit button next to those headings. (THIS WILL NOT DISABLE EDITING ON THE PAGE) Then you can add this to the top of the page. (Above everything else in the page) __NOEDITSECTION__ Character Pages When you either create or edit a character page, the wiki has a standard formatting style and it must be followed. For an example, take a look at this page. Kazuki Yasaka. So how is it formatted? And what needs to be included? * As explained above, the first thing on the page should be the stub template written as follows: * Adding tabs to the character pages is a must, and needs to be added below the stub template in the source editor adding tabs can be done very easily with the following code: * Infobox! If you're not using the source editor, it's much easier to use the cleverly designed infobox templates, which make it easy to add character information. But how do you add one? When in the visual mode, under "Add Features and Media" there is a button that says InfoBox, click that, and select, "Infobox_character" and fill in the information, once finished click OK, and it's done! ** Using the source editor, move the infobox to below the stub template and continue writing a basic description, this will make sure the page looks nice. * Now that you've written a basic description after adding these necessary templates, it's time to add the main headings which can be written in source like shown below, and those headings are: ** Appearance ** Personality ** Trivia ** References * Once you've added these in the source editor, the page is nearly setup and ready to edit, why nearly though? Well, since there we've added a references heading, if you add references to a character page in source, it's important that after adding the reference, e.g. http://website.co.uk Under the references heading, you must add the following line of code exactly how it's written below: Adding this line allows the wiki to grab all the reference tags you've added and neatly add them below this heading. Summary of Character Pages Finally, let's go over what we've mentioned in this section, and what needs to be added. * Stub template at the top of the page * Tab template below the stub template * Infobox below the tab template, created in either source or visual * Basic description, which when previewed, will be next to the infobox, but in source code, written below the infobox template * Below the basic description, add the following headings, "Appearance", "Personality", "Trivia", "References" * In source editor, add the references tag. Anime Pages For the main anime, there are many different page types, and those include: * Episodes * Music * DVD's Episode Pages Much like the character pages, episodes require specific content and styling's, which are explained below and must be followed exactly. For an example, look at Episode 1 & Episode 2 Formatting * As explained above, the first thing on the page should be the stub template written as follows: * Infobox! If you're not using the source editor, it's much easier to use the cleverly designed infobox templates, which make it easy to add episode information. But how do you add one? When in the visual mode, under "Add Features and Media" there is a button that says InfoBox, click that, and select, "Infobox_episode" and fill in the information, once finished click OK, and it's done! ** Using the source editor, move the infobox to below the stub template and continue writing a basic description, this will make sure the page looks nice. * Now that you've written a basic description after adding these necessary templates, it's time to add the main headings which can be written in source like shown below, and those headings are: ** Overview/Synopsis ** Characters ** Debut <--- IMPORTANT NOTICE: This heading has 3 equal signs, which makes it a smaller heading to the one above ** Episode notes ** Post-Credits Scene (3 equal signs again) ** Trivia (3 equal signs again) ** References IMPORTANT NOTICE! For the characters section, you would enter characters that have already been introduced to the audience, for the Debut section, you would enter characters that were newly introduced in that episode. Additional information: Please make sure that you add bullet points next to each character you add in the sections mentioned in the above line, and add links to the characters, which is done simply like this: *Kazuki Yasaka *Toi Kuji * Once you've added these in the source editor, the page is nearly setup and ready to edit, why nearly though? Well, since there we've added a references heading, if you add references to a character page in source, it's important that after adding the reference, e.g. http://website.co.uk Under the references heading, you must add the following line of code exactly how it's written below: Adding this line allows the wiki to grab all the reference tags you've added and neatly add them below this heading. Summary of Episodes Page Finally, let's go over what we've mentioned in this section, and what needs to be added. * Stub template at the top of the page * Infobox below the tab template, created in either source or visual * Basic description, which when previewed, will be next to the infobox, but in source code, written below the infobox template * Below the basic description, add the following headings, "Overview/Synopsis", "Characters", "Debut", "Episode Notes", "Post-Credits Scene", "Trivia", "References" * Format characters and debut characters with a bullet point and link * In source editor, add the references tag. Manga Pages For the manga pages, there are many different page types, and those include: * Main manga series * Spin-Off's Formatting Category:Policies